What Now
by random obsessions
Summary: Set during New Moon Edaward leaves...years later Cullen family see Bella on t.v in an interview for a new album cuz she's now a famous singer and.....a vampire. is sort of better then it sounds lol
1. Chapter 1

** I don't own any of the Characters **

EDPOv

"EDWAAAAAAAAAAARD!"

Yelled Alice form the living room. I don't see why she yells, I would be able to hear her if she whispered.

" what Alice, what can be so important that you'd scream very annoyingly for me to come all the way down here."

"God Edward I wanted to show you something, stop being such a pooper! Jazz, Em, Rose, everyone get in here!"

"Alice! They can hear you! There's no need to yell!"

" yes there in when you see this"

Alice turned on the TV. to channel 45

"Oh god Alice not more rap videos! I don't know how many times we have to tell you, WE WILL NOT MAKE OUR OWN VIDEO!"

" Gosh Em, it's not a rap video. Just watch."

"Hello everyone and welcome everyone back to Music News. We have a very special guest today, we'll be talking to the talented, the beautiful miss Isabella!

" Isabella?"

"It can't be!"

" It's not her!" it can't be all the papers said she died! And they said that 90 years ago!

" Oh trust me ladies and gents…it is!" "Now SHHHH!"

Here she is folks talking to us about her new C.D titled the "What NOW"

"Bella can sing?"

"Bella has a C.D?"

"She's really alive" I say joyfully

" YES! YES! And YES! Now be QUITE!"

and on the C.D is the new hit single White houses. So tell us Isabella, what's the song really about? "

" Well the songs about a family that I met a while back, They were really cool, super nice, and I had some of the best and worst times with them, we were like one big dysfunctional family."

She's beautiful. More gorgeous then I ever thought possible. And she's alive. She's really real.

"We're not dysfunctional!" complains Alice.

" Yes Alice sweetie we kinda are" says Jasper calmingly

" Ya Al we're really weird" replies Emmet with a very good impression of Barney.

" Sweet, so in the song there is talk about a boy, I won't go into details but it seemed that you guys were really close. Was this boy apart of the family?"

A boy? Is she talking about me? Am I in Bella's song?

" Hey Eddie their talking about you!"

" Yes EMMIE I know I can hear you know. And can you not call me that!" God sometimes he acts like he's five.

" Yes, he was, he's sort of the reason that I met them in the first place, you see we went to school together, and under some really bizarre circumstances I met his family and learned their secret."

If you'd classify bizarre as me saving you from getting hit by a truck and almost killing you in Biology, then ya, it was bizarre.

"Was there a romantic relationship between you to?"

Can they even ask that? I wonder what she'll say?

" Ohi, tough questions" " Umm ya we went out for a few years."

Umm ya!… A few years!…We were ENGAGED!!!! And all you can say is "we went out for a few years." Why am I mad at her, it's my fault we broke up? I am such an idiot!

" Why did you guys break up…if you don't mind my asking?"

"Well… about two years after we met and were going out and stuff, he and his family had to move away"

That's a nice way of putting it. I wonder why she didn't give the real reason.

" Oh… I'm so sorry"

" It's ok."

NO! it's not, I am such an idiot! I never should have treated you that way.

" In the song you say that you'll hold onto there secrets in white houses. What does that mean?"

" Hey that's so weird, this family has a white house too!" Emmet is not the brightest color-cran

" WOW Em, what a coincidence! You think we know them?" Jasper says sarcastically

" maybe that would be way cool."

" I married and idiot!" poor Rose

" What? What did I say?" Emmet is like always….clueless.

" Well this family had a really big secret, and I found out about it, So I guess what I meant was that their secret is still safe with me. And some of the members in this family and I have a secret, and I wanted them to know that it's still OUR secret."

Does she mean OUR secret?

"Will you tell us that secrets?"

"Gosh this ladies nosey!" says Alice

" She's supposed to be Al. She's an interviewer." sometimes I think Alice is as bad a Emmet

" I would but then it wouldn't be a secret then would it?"

" No, I guess not. Well here it is ladies and gentlemen, Isabella's brand new song White House"

"Hells ya " said Alice

** song by Vanessa Carlton**

Crashed on the floor when I moved in

This little bunk alone with some strange new friends

Stay up too late, and I'm too thin

We promise each other it's till the end

Now we're spinning empty bottles It's the six of us

With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust

I can't resist the day No, I can't resist the day

Alice screams out and it's no pose

'Cause when she dances she goes and goes

Beer through the nose on an inside joke

I'm so excited, I haven't spoken

And she's so pretty, and she's so sure

Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her

The summer's all in bloom

The summer is ending soon

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone

But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head

I come undone at the things he said

And he's so funny in his bright red shirt

We were all in love and we all got hurt

I sneak into his car's black leather seat

The smell of gasoline in the summer heat

Boy, we're going way too fast

It's all too sweet to last

It's alright

And I put myself in his hands

But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Love, or something ignites in my veins

And I pray it never fades in white houses

My first time, hard to explain

Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain

On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think

He's my first mistake

Maybe you were all faster than me

We gave each other up so easily

These silly little wounds will never mend

I feel so far from where I've been

So I go, and I will not be back here again

I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses

I lie, put my injuries all in the dust

In my heart is the six of us

In white houses

And you, maybe you'll remember me

What I gave is yours to keep

In white houses

In white houses

In white houses

** Let me know if I should continue **


	2. Chapter 2

Finally home at last! I hate doing interviews and that was the most horrible interview ever. No other reporter even questioned what the song was about let alone what the secrets were. Well then again this is my first interview for the song…ha that could explain it. Wow I'm starting to think all those years of falling down actually caused some brain damage. Who knew after years of being a vampire I would still act dumb. Well that actually isn't too shocking. I could name a group of vampires that definitely didn't have a brain. But, no worries. I haven't heard from them since they left; and I'm not planning on meeting up with them anytime soon. They probably wouldn't even recognize me. I have changed and not in the _hey look I'm a vampire now _kind of way. I act different, I dress different and I should be in the loony bin but nope; My parents couldn't find enough evidence to put me on the crazy-train. Even though I even thought I was crazy. I mean if the people you love most up and left you because you weren't good enough and you were hearing your ex-boyfriend's voice in your head, plus the thoughts of every person around you while finding out that your best friend was a werewolf and in love with you. You'd fell a little crazy too…hmm crazy indeed. The memorize still come rushing back when I close my eyes. Something I love and hate…

"Bella. Hello? Earth to Bella. Bella-Wella. Fe-Fi-Fo-Fella. Is anybody in there?" Someone asked tapping on my forehead. It was starting to get really annoying. "E.T get your lazy ass home!"

"What!" I yelled at the rude jerk who was interrupting my trip down memory lane; only to realize it was Jason. Jason was my so called older brother. He was changed way before I was when he was 20 even though he sometimes acts like he's 10 and reminded me a lot of Emmett. He has spiky blond hair with a really annoying habit of bugging me when I wanted to be left alone. He had the power to teleport anywhere he wanted to; which really comes in handy when you got to be somewhere and are running really late. I also have a sister named Sophia, whose way more beautiful then Rosalie cold ever be and about ten times nicer. She was changed when she was 19 and could tell when someone was lying. Her and Jason have been together forever and are the cutest couple ever. They weren't the ones who changed me, but they did save me. And we have been together ever sense.

"What jay?" I asked

" I came to find out who did it!" he replied with a wild, childish, yet serious look in his eyes.

" Who did what? and why are you under my bed with an army helmet on?" this could take awhile, he's probably playing one of his many, bug-Bella games.

"Why, who killed poor Mr. Burns of course. And as for the helmet…well, that should be obvious. It's to keep the Aliens out. DUH!" he said looking at me like I was the insane one.

" How many times do I have to tell you I don't want to play Clue and that the Aliens don't exist." it was really hard to be serious with Jason when all you wanted to do was laugh at how serious he was taking the hole thing.

"That's what they want you to think, and before you know it, another guest is dead."

" Jason listen very closely" I said taking his face in my hands " There. Is. No. Aliens. Ok you gotta get ov-

"OH MY GOD they've done it!" he said looking very afraid at me.

"They didn't kill Mr. Burns!" I yelled getting frustrated that he interrupted my little help session.

" My poor, poor, little Bella-Wella! They have taken over your brain!!!!! Those damn Aliens, THEY WILL PAY!" he said seriously

Oh god not this again. every time they play clue he ends up thinking aliens have taken over someone's brain.

" Don't worry I will save you! Super J to the rescue!" he said while throwing me over his shoulder and running down stairs.

"Jason! Put me down NOW!" I yelled but he wasn't listening. He just kept singing the superman theme song while spinning around in circles. Making me very dizzy. He only stopped when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, just in case it's the aliens!" he yelled going to the door with me still on his shoulder. He quickly opened the door " Aliens aren't welcome! They take over minds" he said the last part quietly while pointing at me. I tried to smack him but I was a little hard seeing I was still on his shoulder and I was trying to see who was at the door.

" Oh well, you have nothing to fear because we aren't aliens; but we are looking for Isabella" said a very familiar voice. One that I hadn't heard in years.

"Ok! Here she is" Jason said dropping me on the floor facing my old family. Well this would be interesting…

**Sorry it took so long to update, I was trying to work on some other stories ****J**** but I will update sooner this time. And if you could tell me what you think of this chapter that would be great.**

**Thanks!**

**-A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I've had a lot of stupid school stuff to do and helping people move :/ but the next chapter will hopefully be up sooner then this one was. Sorry again and thanks for all the reviews **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the video was over no one moved. I don't even think they pretended to breath. I know I didn't. I had just seen my ex-girlfriend on TV singing and she was amazing. She was way more beautiful then before; if that was even possible. And I was so relieved that no one knew OUR secret. I don't even think Alice knows. For what I did to her I am truly a monster. If anyone knew, I don't think they could even stand to be around me. I felt frozen inside my head like all I could do was think about her and in a bright flash I was in one of Alice's visions. There was my Bella spinning around on some blonde guys shoulder until he ran for the door and dropped her to the floor facing…us? We were there? She looked so beautiful but also shocked and confused. Then with a snap she was gone and the guy looked at us with and apologetic smile. "Sorry about her" he said " It's the Aliens."

I opened my eyes when the vision ended to see Alice looking at me.

"We are going. You can't change that." she said.

" I know!" I snapped

" Where are we goin?" asked Emmet excitedly.

"Another town, in Colorado" Alice replied. Still looking at me.

" What's there Ali" Jasper asked nervously " And what did you see?" He finished looking from Alice to me, worryingly. Probably a reaction from our emotions.

" I saw us going to some other town in Colorado; to see Bella." she explained, finally looking away from me as if in a trance.

" She's not there" said Emmet looking at us like we were idiots.

" Um…Em, babe. If Alice saw her there, then odds are she's really there" Said Rosalie

" No. No. No Rosie, she's here." he said pointing to the TV.

" Right…OK. So we need to get packed if we're going to leave soon and we need to call Esme and Carlisle so that they"

" Aren't you listening!" Emmet said interrupting Alice " What we need to do is contact Willy Wonka and get that one machine they used to put the chocolate in the TV; that way we'll be in the TV with Bella." he said proudly. No one said anything for a minute; to shocked by his stupidity. I swear Emmet is on something.

" Ok Emmet why don't you go call Willy while we get ready." Jasper said to get Emmet to go away. " YES!!!!!!!" he yelled and ran up the stairs to find the non-existent number. Once we were sure he was busy we continued with our plans.

An hour later we were on the road. Emmet and Rosalie were in one car with Esme and Carlisle, while I was with Alice and Jasper. Non of us really wanted to be with Emmet to hear him argue with the phone operator for Willy Wonka's number but someone had to.

" I have something for the trip" said Alice, taking out a cd.

" Please Alice no more Spice Girls! I can't take anymore!" I pleaded. She had been obsessed with them since the 90's; so it's been scary for years.

" Don't be silly. I got something more appropriate for the circumstances. And I can already tell it's going to be amazing and that you'll love it. So don't complain!" she said " And the Spice Girls rocked so back off" She said while sticking her tongue out at me.

As soon as she put in the cd the sound of piano filled the car and Bella's voice came through the speakers.

" Ali, is this Bella's cd" asked Jasper stupidly. UR! He was in on it, that traitor! He can already tell how much I miss her and feel terrible for leaving her, and he just adds to the misery.

" Why yes it is Jasper" she said giddily " don't you like it Edward?" she asked like an idiot

" Ya Alice, it's great" I replied not to excitedly.

" Oh stop pouting and enjoy the music" she demanded

I tried doing what she said but I was becoming to wrapped up in wondering why she disappeared in Alice's vision. Did she not want to see us or was she just surprised? Of course she was surprised idiot she hasn't seen any of us in years. God I can be so stupid sometimes. I'm just going to try and turn my brain off and listen to the music. I was doing good until the next song started.

_(A/N: Edward 's thoughts are the non-bold and the song is the Bold)_

**It was a Monday, when my lover told me**

"**never pay the reaper with love only."**

**What could I say to you, except, "I love you."**

**And "I'd give my life for yours."**

Oh shit.

**I know we are…we are the lucky ones.**

**I know we are…we are the lucky ones.**

**I know we are…we are the lucky ones, dear.**

**The first time we made love, I…I wasn't sober.**

**(and you told me you loved me over and over!)**

**How could I ever love another, when I miss you every day…**

I still do love you, I never stopped!

**Remember the time we made love in the roses?**

**(and you took my picture in all sorts of poses!)**

**How could I ever get over you, when I'd give my life for yours.**

I remember every moment with her…every day…every second. And I will never forget.

**I know we are…we are the lucky ones.**

**I know we are…we are the lucky ones.**

**I know we are…we are the lucky ones.**

**I know we are…we are the lucky ones, dear.**

**My dear, it's time to say I thank god for you.**

**I thank god for you in each and every single way.**

**And, I know…I know.. I know.. I know…**

**It's time to let you know. time to let you know.**

**Time to let you know. Time to sit here and say…**

**I know we are…we are the lucky ones.**

**I know we are…we are the lucky ones.**

**I know we are…we are the lucky ones.**

**I know we are…we are the lucky ones, dear.**

**We are the lucky ones, dear…**

As the song came to a close silence filled the car before Alice quickly changed it to the radio.

" Why all the hostility Ali" Jasper asked reading her emotions.

" Nothing" she said curtly " just something I have to check with Bella about" she said looking back at me through the car mirror. SHE KNOWS! I don't even have to read her mind to know that she figured it out. And worse yet; we have just pulled up to a big Brick house. We all got out of the cars and walked to the door. While I watched Alice's vision come to be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok so let me know what you think please! And if anyone wants to know the song is Lucky by Bif Naked. I love it and you should listen to it cuz I think it has the right kind of feeling for that part of the story. **

**Thanks!**

**-A**


End file.
